This invention relates generally to an apparatus for atomizing and/or mixing liquids, and, more particularly, to a top feeding liquid atomizer.
Mixing devices take on a variety of forms, often being designed to perform a particular mixing operation. When it is merely desired to mix two or more liquids, which may contain solid materials, apparatus having rotating paddles or vanes or one or more propellers are often utilized. While such apparatus are generally suitable for normal mixing operations, they are not entirely satisfactory where it is necessary to obtain rapid and intimate contact between liquids.
One such device which is capable of rapidly atomizing and/or mixing liquids can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,957 issued on May 2, 1972 to this inventor, formerly known as Vann Yuen. Although the operation of the atomizer of U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,957 is acceptable in most instances, it lacks the ability to atomize and/or mix liquids which are fed in from the top by way of a liquid inlet tube. Consequently, it would be highly desirable to improve upon the liquid atomizer of U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,957 so as to make such an atomizer capable of accepting and readily atomizing and/or mixing top fed liquids.